happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerk in Prison
Jerk in Prison is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Jerky is sent to jail for insulting a police officer. Starring *Jerky Featuring *Robotron and Clyde Appearances *The Zebra *Power Plot Jerky is seen watching TV at his house when he gets bored and decides to pick on someone. He shuts off his TV and looks at a list of people. On the list, he has bullied almost every character at least once. However, he sees three categories of characters he hasn't bullied yet: ghosts, spies or police officers. He decides to make fun of a police officer and runs offscreen. Jerky comes across Robotron, who is walking down a sidewalk, and makes fun of him by calling "whitey", "Eve" and "Robowimp". At first, Robotron is completely unaffected. Jerky, angry that Robotron doesn't care, punches Robotron in the "eyes", causing Robotron to snap Jerky's arm and drag him to jail. As Jerky attempts to escape, Robotron snaps his other arm, making escape hopeless for the pig. Robotron tosses Jerky into a jail cell and tells him that his arrest is punishment for messing with a robot. He then walks away as Jerky yells at him. Clyde emerges from a shadow behind Jerky and tells him he has a way to get out of jail. Jerky asks him how, but Clyde just says to follow his lead as he digs through the wall with a spoon. As the two get out of their jail cells, a siren in the jail goes off. Jerky and Clyde gasp as Robotron goes through the hole they escaped out of. Jerky and Clyde run deep into a forest to evade Robotron. Jerky tells Clyde this is all his fault and Clyde tells Jerky he will get them out of this. He starts cutting down a tree with a chainsaw that he found on the ground. The tree falls on Robotron, crushing him. Clyde and Jerky cheer as they venture out of the forest. Suddenly, a GTF cop parks in front of the two and fires his taser at Clyde, making him explode from the electrocution. He asks Jerky if he is an escapee. He tells the GTF he isn't, who gets back in his car and drives away. Jerky laughs that his plan worked. Suddenly, he slips on Clyde's hat and falls on a rock, killing him. The episode ends with Robotron attempting to climb out from underneath the tree until a branch falls off of the tree and impales Robotron in the head. A bird then lands on the branch. Deaths *Clyde explodes from electrocution. *Jerky falls on a rock. *Robotron is impaled by a branch. Trivia *When Jerky was looking at the list of people to bully, on the ghosts category was a picture of Slimer from the Ghostbusters series and The Redman from the One Night at Flumpty's series. *This is the first time Robotron dies with Clyde. *The Zebra and Power are seen in separate jail cells Robotron and Jerky pass. Apparently, The Zebra was arrested for vandalization, while Power was arrested for murder (possibly accidental). Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes